User talk:Stpehen
Leave a message at the bottom of my page to talk to me! I'll answer as soon as I get on! Weekly What If I was just about to change the Weekly What if to somethign else, you didnt have to delete it. The Best In The World :No offense, but it was spam anyway. You were feeding the troll and spamming, thus, I deleted it. I take a little offense, but i was just about to change it, then i saw u deleted it :P, I take no offfence, there were fights, but i hope to make it a weekly game. The Best In The World Smell the arm pit! Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 22:02, January 13, 2012 (UTC) First off, once again I have witnessed an ADMIN being two-faced. Not but mere months ago, I saw you and Kat BOTH say that if swearing was censored, it didn't count. And how do you know it was a swear word I was censoring? Secondly, Caps lock doesn't count, because first, it doesn't insinuate yelling, and secondly, because that's just freakin' stupid. I'm not counting it as a strike. Good day. :Samuel, the rules have been updated since you have been banned. You cannot deem a strike invalid simply because you don't agree with it. Caps lock means you are yelling at someone, that's what they have always meant. Also, sign talk page messages. You are now insulting an administrator, so strike 2. ::He didn't insult you. :--[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 01:46, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Calling us 2 faced and "freakin' stupid" is definitely insulting. ::::2-faced is an adjective, and I believe he's allowed to express his oinion. He didn't call ''you frickin' stupid, he said, "Caps lock doesn't count, because first, it doesn't insinuate yelling, and secondly, because that's just freakin' stupid." He said calling caps lock screaming is stupid. Stop being so eager to give out strikes. ::::-[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 01:56, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ok, that second strike doesn't count. I'm so mad because of all the role-play. All it does it cause arguments, spamming, strikes and eventual bans. We need to limit role-play VERY strictly. :::::You don't trust me to keep it under control? :P :::::--[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 02:05, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::No offense, but you don't really control it much. Sorry if this offends you. ::::::I can't judge you on your opinion. :::::--[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 02:11, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Something I noticed User:Capt. Skull X still has the categories: "Rollbacks" and "Administrators". Just letting you know. Jarod, Guildmaster of O U T L A W STalk 06:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC) (I know my sig is messed up. I'll post the picture of including its font later.) Thegreatmatt You IP banned "KingOfSwissEmpire" or whatever his name was, which banned Thegreatmatt. Could you unban his IP? --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 15:50, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :I disabled autoblock the second time I blocked him. :15:11, January 16, 2012 Stpehen (Talk | contribs | block) changed block settings for KingOfSwissEmpire (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of indefinite (account creation disabled, '''autoblock disabled', cannot edit own talk page) ‎ (Abusing multiple accounts) (unblock | change block) : Suggestion "New Shoutbox" A shoutbox is something very similar to the one at potco's wiki has and This is needed because we all know you admins don't quite look at the activity(It usually gets wash away by more activity)for deletions, suggestions, feedback on new looks and everything else where everyone gives their own opinion there and instead of looking through the recent changes and recent activity people can post deletion topics with just a comment and i encourage that every admin checks on everyone so they don't have wait for a page being deleted, new suggestions and also feedback on backgrounds etc... So i personally request we have something very similar to this Arm Pit Episode 2 Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 00:13, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Ugh got me while I was in the showers -_- I will have revenge, plus I am more mad at Rose and Basil for saying "please do". Btw in the shower I remember thinking "I bet Step will arm pit me" Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 02:42, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Message Walls opinion needed We need your opinion on whether we are to test the Message Walls for 1 day and then have a community vote as to whether we should keep it. Me, GenLawrence ( Admin ), Sharple ( Chat mod, Rollback ), and Jarod ( Suggested to be a rollback ) agree that a 1 day trial cannot hurt, but we need the other admins opinions, as tama disagrees. Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 16:11, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Why Why did you delete my page? 01:50, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Futuristic content, it was not "formed" until the 1930s or so. :yeah it was 02:13, January 27, 2012 (UTC) : Copyrighted name? What's the copyrighted name? I made Zel Kai Van up. SokkaZukoAang why did mys page get deleted!? 02:58, February 2, 2012 (UTC)John Macbatten :It was a blog and also spam. Very poor photoshop skills as well. You were lying to other users by saying it was a new island when you clearly photoshopped it. Chat problems Hi Step! I'm on the team working on a new version of Chat, and I saw your blog comment on Community about the problems you've been seeing. I have a few questions that will help us figure out what's up: * You're on the latest Firefox -- can you look at the About Firefox tab and tell me the version number? * Are you on Mac or PC? Do you know the OS name and number (for example: Windows 7)? * Have you tried using Chat on another wiki besides POTCOplayers? If you have -- any problems there? * Have you tried using it with any other browsers? If you have -- same problems? Thanks, I appreciate you taking the time to tell us about the problem! -- Danny (talk) 22:45, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Admin Review Blog Dun Dun Dun.... since most people voted to go in order for admin reviews your next, Kat's review has surpass 2 weeks as in you should start working on your admin review blog =D Sharple Talk Page :I don't really want to make it, I'd rather have someone else make it :P Really? This is Samuel, you're really going to ban me for saying douche? I've looked it up, it is not categorized as an insultive word, it is categorized as a feminine cleaning utensil. And for the record, I didn't insult anybody, so I don't know where you got that from. I stopped arguing like two minutes before you banned me, so that shouldn't be a reason... First off, this wasn't an argument, I was defending a friend, how that gets me banned, I don't know. Secondly, this can't be my third strike, because I've only had one previous strike, and I know FOR A FACT because I've been keeping a record in case something like this were to happen. And, if I did supposedly insult somebody, I would like for you to quote and show me, on my talk page, the phrase that is both insultive and is directed at somebody in an insultive tone or way. If you can't find it (because there isn't one) then I guess I didn't insult anybody. You were just looking for a reason to ban me for good. Quite frankly, that's sad. To be honest I didn't even do anything wrong. So, somebody is insulting a good friend of yours, you just sit that and ignore it? Hmm... That has to be tough to do. I didn't insult an ADMIN, or argue against an ADMIN, or a User for that matter, all I said was that everybody needs to stop picking on John. Then, Tama comes in wit ha smart-alecy remark saying "Will somebody give him a strike, if I do he'll call me corrupt." I shouldn't have even gotten a strike. So, if you're really going to ban me for literally doing nothing wrong, then I would like for you to, as aforementioned, quote me the line or phrase that is both insultive and directed specifically at somebody, and I would like you to explain why I got the strike, and also why you counted three when, if I should deserve a striek at all, it should be two. :::::: With all due respect, ::::::::: Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington of the East India Trading Company*** :This will be the final time I unblock you. You have 2 strikes against you, so the next one will get you the infinite ban. :It's nice to see that people can actually understand... Thank you. Blog needs updating Oppose on the verge of winning, waitin' on Tama or any other admin to update it. All the best, now and forever, '' Recreate Please restore the page "To Make This Clear- Pearson Wright". The reason for deletion was "spam". However, the page in itself was not spam at all. If you believed the comments to be, a warning is to be issued. That page was in no way hostile- quite the opposite. [[User:Madster.|''Madster]] ''of'' 01:01, March 9, 2012 (UTC)